Hidden Meanings
by blackrosepb
Summary: Christian, Rosalie, Evan, Troy, Matt, and Kelsey make up the clan of wolves that "protect" the village that try to stay off the radar. Drama arises when the alpha must be married to carry on his duties, but the only female available is Rosalie... The wolves battle through missions, the elders, and their own romances to keep their heads. Violence & language.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

The circle of women laughed. They were crowded around a girl. She was young, dressed in a feathery gown that was the color of a deep rose. She was laying in a heap crying, trying to hide her face behind her curls. Her wild brown hair waved in everywhich direction.

The women, dressed in the same feather style of dress, hair all pinned up in the same exact bun, parted. A woman with brilliant ginger hair, her dress was the color of a canary, walked through the break in the circle. She walked up to the distressed girl, a knife poised in mid air. The girl looked up, she gasped through her tear stained face, stricken with horror. A sound escaped the girls mouth, barely heard as more than a whisper, the word why.

The woman leaned into her, whispered into the girls ear, then straightened back up, a smile on her face and the girl had taken on an new face. A face full of anger, grief, sadness, and fear. The girl tried to get up to escape, but the woman kicked her back down. The woman straddled the young girl saying in a sing song voice, "Not so fast, my darling."

The woman laughed while the screams of the girl made crows fly from the trees that surrounded them. The woman reached forward without anymore delay and slid the knife into the girls throat, slicing from the bottom all the way up till the knife got lodged in the bottom of the girl's chin. They both collasped.

Chapter One

If my day could get any worse, it would be the fact that my favorite skateboard would break before I got home. And of course it did. I was jumping off the curb to cross the street and the axle just completly shattered. Great.

My day pretty much sucked. I had to go through five hours of nagging torture from my classmates because of my skinnys, chucks, chains, piercings, my all in all black attire, the list never ends. I'm sorry, Aeropostal and Gucci doesn't surface to me as attractive. As everyone else likes to put it, I have a darkside. Haha! That's funny, but kind of true, I guess in a way.

My bangs, damp from the rain, fell in front of my right eye as I bent down to pick of the remains of my board. A car skidded to a stop in front of me and a car door opened. A guy emerged from the black Mustang . He was, how do I put this lightly... Extremely sexy! From emo heaven! Faded red and black skinnys, Emery tee, gauges, black hair that came right down over top of his right eye, kind of like mine but my bangs were a tad longer and recently died green. Though I have never seen this kid around here before.

"Do you need help?" He asked, taking my free hand and helping me stand up.

"N-no," I studdered as he took the skateboard remains from me, ignoring my answer.

"Will you let me drive you home then?" He looked down on me.

"My dad isn't home, and I was going to get chinese food for when he came home. But thank you."

"Allow me?" Was he being serious right now?

"Well for starters, I have no clue who you are, nor have I ever seen you around here."

"My names Grant," He replied chuckling, "And I just moved here with my brother. He's had legal cutody of me for about two years now and he's finialy got everything finacialy stable for him to go to college. My parents died, so I was left with him or a foster home, and that wasn't happening."

"I'm so sorry, and I'm Alice," I said feeling kind of like a douche.

"Don't mention it, so tell me, how do we get to the chinese place?"

I told him I'd order it when I got home, though I did need to go the grocery store. I gave him directions and we got there safely. He drove insanely fast, I was relieved when the car stopped. My face must have shown my relief because he started chuckling again. I told him I'd only be a moment but he insisted on comming in with me, so I made him push the cart.

When we finished we went to my house and he carried in my bags without my approval. He sat in a chair at the breakfast bar while I put the groceries away. I flicked on my sterio and blared the heaviest scremo I owned. Though hoping to scare Grant off, it did quite the opposite. My luck would be that it was his favorite band, and it was.

"So are you going to go to school here?" I asked, hoping he was still in high school.

"Yes, I'm a senior, I picked up my schedule today, and I start tomorow," He replied, "What classes are you taking?"

"Well, I'm only a sophmore, but I'm taking college algebra, AP music theory, honors theatre II, AP biology, and honors art II," I said trying not to sound to nerdy.

"Well we might have algebra together and biology," He scratched his head, "Do you have Kishner and Thaggard?"

"Yes sir!"

"Well then that's awesome because I'll know at least one cool person to hang with," He smiled.

"Oh, I'm not that great," I said.

"Got any friends?" He asked.

Great he was allready trying to get rid of me for my friends. But that wasn't happening. I wouldn't consider myself friendless but I don't really have any cross your fingers type close people to hang with. I knew it would be too good to be true that the hottest guy on the planet would be interested in me. He'd just follow me to my house, be a gentleman, learn a few new names and leave.

He must have taken my silence as a no and said, "Well you can count me as one, and by the disgusted look on your face the people around here must be terrible."

"You don't even know me! I'm a freak! An outcast! And in time you'll hate me like everyone else, even my father refuses to look at me!" I snapped, "So don't come to my house to make me think that you actually think that I'm worth talking to then leaving me in the dust while you go and hang with other people! And honestly I have no friends because I'd rather spend my life online getting my clothes from Hot Topic from another city, than shopping in pastel colored designer crap from the lousy mall here!"

"I wasn't going to ditch you," He said softly, he stood up and walked towards me, "And I think your very pretty and I love your clothes, your father should be proud. You listen to the most awesomest music on the planet, and your very talented," he nodded to the broken skateboard on the floor, "I'd fall before I even stood on it. Plus, I wouldn't have followed you inside at least if I hadn't found you cool enough at the store, and offered you a ride if you weren't wearing those skinnys, chucks and tee."

For the first time that I can remember I smiled, "So you like me because I yell at an old lady to move in the middle of the canned food aisle and my clothes?"

"Plus your awesome green bangs and long blonde hair," he chuckled, "I always thought about going blonde. Haha but I'm judging by the horrid look on your face that, that's a bad idea."

I nodded quickly in agreement. The thought of him going anything lighter than the pitch black hair he has now scared me. I smiled a little too much when he pulled out the chair next to him and motioned for me to sit down as he did the same.

"So, did you have anything planned tonight?" He asked, I shook my head, "Do you mind if I stay a little while? I want to get to know you better." He smiled.

"No, my dad won't be home till ten, so you'll be fine," I said, "What do you want to do?"

"Well what do you like to do?" He asked in reply.

"I like jamming out on my bass, my life basically revolves around music, skating though I think I'm going to need a new board, hm oh and I like painting."

"You like painting? That's cool! You should show me a picture." He smiled.

I lead him up the stairs, almost falling backwards on him when I tripped halfway up, to my bedroom. I opened my door, which was plastered with band posters, to my midnight blue walls and black interior.

The single rose in a vase on the table beside my bed was almost dead. Clothes, including under garments, were thrown everywhere. Papers were sprawled all over my desk. The only neat piece in my room was my gigantic bookshelf with a thousand books in alphabetical order.

I lead him to my closet and opened it. Inside was an easel with a half painted portrait of my favorite singer. There was a little shelf with every color of paint imaginable and every size brush. I had the materials to paint a house if I wanted to.

In the back was a couple paintings I had finished in the last few weeks. Usually after they start piling up I take them to my grandmothers who stores them for me. She sells some when I need new materials, since she liked for me to have responsiblity for myself."

"Is that all you have?" He asked, seeing the few I had.

"Yea, my dad doesn't quite like the fact that I paint," I replied cautiously choosing my words.

"Why not? These are amazing! Is that Danny Worsnop?" He said as he looked over my paintings and saw my unfinished one.

"Yea," I replied, "He's got his sexy voice back, now that he's out of rehab." I gasped at my choice of words.

"Haha yea," He smiled.

"Well um," I said a little to mushed together, "This is basically what I spend my days doing. Or I read, or go for a ride, though only near sunset because everyones usually in the middle of something inside."

"Are the people here that bad?" He asked, "That you have to avoid them?"

"Well, they don't really like my choice of things. I'm an outcast, and I've allready told you I'm a freak."

"Your not a freak, trust me. I've known you for an hour? I don't know but your pretty freaking awesome. And where I come from my brother and I are freaks, so your not alone."

"Really?" He nodded in reply, "I don't think I could imagine that. Where did you come from?"

"A small community like this one a few states over."

"Oh, nice. Well now you know what I like to do, now it's your turn. What do you like to do?"

"Well," He said as we made our way out of my closet. He sat on my bed, and I leaned akwardly aganist the wall beside it. He patted beside him and I sat down. He streched and laid out and then continued, "I like to play my guitar, and my life is music haha, ironic huh? Everyone always gushes oh my life revolves around music, but they have not a single musical bone in their body. They can't actually relate to the music, they just want to sing the loudest and memorize the most lyrics. Which is another thing I like about scremo and metal, no one knows it, or can understand it for that matter. Unless of course its what you listen to, then the lyrics come naturally, I guess."

I nodded in understandment as he continued, "And well I used to hang out with a small group of my friends that I had brought to the 'dark side'," I smiled at the resembelance, "And my girlfriend, till she cheated on me with my best friend. Then I kind of lost it. But otherwise I used to read a lot, though only manga, and the only comics I can stand is Batman. He's the best!"

I ended up laying beside him and we talked and laughed for a while. And by a while I mean a while. Like five hours to be exact.

My dad crashed through the door and I straightened up. My dad came up the stairs and came through my open door before I could say anything to Grant.

"Why the hell do you have a boy in your room?" He asked. The way his words slurred I knew he had been at the bar.

"I was just leaving sir," Grant stood up to leave but my dad stood in the door way.

"The fuck you were. I'll tell you this one time, if I ever catch you in my house again I'll cut your dick off. Now get the fuck out of here!" Grant walked fastly out of the house. "Now for you, you little whore, if I ever find another boy in this house again I will skin you alive! You hear me?"

His hands clenched on the front of my shirt, his alcohol breath was intoxicating, and he spit in my face. He told me to get a shower and order fix somthing to eat since my "filthy dumb ass whore of a self" didn't know how to order food. I fixed cheeseburgers and french fries, something quick and simple since my day was just ruined.

Grant will probably never talk to me again. Great, I find a friend then my dad comes home drunk. Usually he only comes home drunk on fridays and saturdays, to stay sober for work, today was only tuesday.

There was many reasons my dad claims drinking soothes him. One was me, a shitty whore of a daughter who'd rather wear chains to strangle people with than diamonds to attract them. Two, economy, money shortage and the bills. Three, my mom, she left him years ago. Four, because he meets guys, and strippers. Five, he can't remember any of it.

I took a shower and went to my bedroom. I climbed in bed realizing I didn't even get his number. The altimate fail to make sure you never talk to someone again.

The next morning, I woke up and went downstairs. A note on the breakfast bar left me know that my dad had left earlier than expected for work, and that his breakfast dishes were in the sink for me to wash before he got home at 10:30 tonight. Also on the note was a reminder that I better not have anyone in the house while he was gone, unless he approved of first. But I don't know who I was supposed to have over, since he scared away the only person who might've been my friend, who might've been able to understand me.

I got ready for school, skipping breakfast, and the dishes. I straightened my hair, blacked my eyes out with eye liner and black eye shadow, reserving my eye lashes for neon blue mascara. I put on a black v-neck with a skull on the tummy, with black skinnys. I heard a knock on the door as I walked down the stairs. I opened it up, not expecting who I saw there.

It was Grant. Great. Smoking hot in a green and black v-neck and skinnys to match mine. I asked him what was up.

"Well, I drove by and noticed that your dad's truck wasn't here," He started, "And I remembered how yesterday your skateboard broke, and it didn't seem like you had a second one. So I wanted to offer you a ride to school, then maybe you could show me around?"

"No thanks," I denied, "I can walk, and the woman in the front will show you around if you need someone too. It's ok you know?"

"What's ok?" He sounded confused, but I know it was just an act.

"I don't need a pity party. Just because I don't have any friends doesn't mean you have to be nice."

"So you think I'm just feeling sorry for you?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm not, and it kind of hurts that you would think that. But none the less, your a pretty cool chick, and by that I mean your cool and your pretty," He smiled.

"Well, you can't deny it was such a coincidence that you almost ran me over yesterday," I chided.

"I wasn't any where close to hitting you," Grant smiled.

"Oh, ok," I flirted, or at least I think that was what it was. I've never had the chance to flirt with anyone.

"Well, can I come in, it's a little chilly out. And by the way I am taking you to school. You no longer have a choice."

I sighed and he chuckled. I finished getting ready, grabbing my books and chucks, allowing him to lead me out to his car. I put my chucks on as he pulled away. He told me he was nervous about going to school here. I would to if I were him, everyone's so preppy and creepy it gives me cold chills.

We got to school about twenty mintes early so I decided to show him around anyways. We stopped in the office and checked him in and then we were off. He had college algebra, with me, AP english, Guitar Lab IIII, AP biology, and honors creative writting. I showed him his classes and landed us in Kishners classroom with five minutes to spare. We quickly claimed two seats beside each other in the middle row, while late comers had to sit in the front.

Mr. Kishner came in as the bell rang and closed the door in some kids face. He pointed towards the office, indicating the kid wasn't going to come in till he had a late note. Grant smiled to himself, and I nudged his arm.

"Oh, and we have a new student," Kishner aknoledged, "Everyone will stand and say their name and a hobby they enjoy. Alice you can start, leaving him for last."

Either Kishner didn't know Grant's name or he was trying to create suspense for everyone else, but this is Kishner we're talking about, not a horror movie director.

I stood up slowly and said, "I'm Alice, and I like," Some one cut me off and choked out "cutting myself under their breath while everyone snickered, "To play my bass and paint my nails pretty little pastal colors that go great with my tan!"

Grant chuckled, everyone else just stared at me. Okay maybe I said that last part a little too prefectly of a teenage prepy cheerleader. We went around the room, everyone trying to be impressive, in other words make themselves sound like even bigger whores, ending with Grant, as promised by Kishner.

Grant stood up, his hair falling in his eyes, making him look even hotter. I noticed some of the girls gawking. Ok this is new, and I most likely won't get used to the same girls who get on me everyday for being me are daydreaming about the most emoest guy in the tri-state area, even if he is pretty hot. "I'm Grant, and I like spending time with a amazingly beautiful chick I met yesterday." He smiled.

"Aw, isn't that sweet, we have a lover boy in our class," Kishner said, the girls still swooning over Grant, "Just remember Romeo, this is algebra, not english romance."

Kishner slammed a ruler down on his desk, making a few girls jump out of ther trance and causing others to wipe the drool off the corners of their mouths. The rest of the class sucked. So did every single one after that; including my other class with Grant fourth period biology with Thaggard.

When the finial bell rang I headed to my locker. I grabbed my homework, put it in my bag, and then locked my locker and started to leave. Grant was coming up the hallway stopping me as I walked parallel from him.

"Hey Alice! Um, do you want me to maybe drive you home?" Grant asked, puting his hands in his pockets.

"Okay," I smiled.

He led me out to his car and I climbed in the passengers seat. Flashes of my father coming home early and waiting to see if I came home with a boy kept running through my mind. Spies, trip wires, weight plates, poisionus foods, guard dogs all haunted my mind. But when we arrived at the house my grandmother's car was parked out front.

I forgot today was tuesday, she always comes over on tuesdays to pick up more paintings and drop of more supplies. This is how stupid I am. I had Grant drop me off at the corner of my street; I would walk from there. As I was climbing out of the door, Grant grabbed my hand and called my name.

"Yes?" I replied, blushing just the slightest.

"Here's my number, call me later ok?" He handed me a piece of paper from his pocket. I told him I would as he drived away.

I tucked the piece of paper saftely inside my back pocket as I walked to my house. My grandmother was making diner when I walked through the door. New paint brushes, and a few other colors of paint lay on the kitchen table.

"Guess what?" She asked excitedly, dropping the whisk in the bowl of paste that had a green tint to it.

"Your making tofu?" I asked my vegetarian old relative.

"Kind of, but not really, this is less nasty," She gave the bowl a look over, "But you know that guy that bought your beach picture? The really tall bald one?" I nodded. "His son, about your age, blond hair, blue eyes, really cute, you might know him. Um, what was his name... Travis Coleman! That was his name. Anyways, Travis took a picture while he was at the beach the last time, he's really into photography, and he wants you to paint it."

Not only did my grandmother just tell me that the most gorgeous guy in my highschool wanted me to paint him a picture, but the tough jock was into photography? It was hard to believe that he'd take pictures of anything but female parts. "Where's the picture?" I asked.

She handed it to me, and even I'll admit the picture was superb. The contours of the lines were perfectly clear, it'd be really easy to paint. I estimated about four days and told her to come over and pick it up friday.

My dad showed up early, as I had expected, tromping into the kitchen right when my grandmother and I were finishing up dishes. I had put the supplies away and the paintings into my grandmother's car allready, in case he did show early. Grandmother handed my father a plate of tofu and scallop potatoes as he sat down at the table.

"You didn't bring any friends over today Alice?" He asked, I shook my head. He was sober but still lethal, even if my grandmother was still here. "Oh, usually you bring someone over."

"You told me I was grounded last night and couldn't have anyone over," I tried to play safe.

"I never said you were grounded, I told you to only have people over when you ask permission first. I don't want you invited some rapist into our house."

"But I'm not dumb enough to do that, so I don't know what the big deal was last night." Ok, so I lost my patience a little. Since I obviously know that the big deal last night was that he was wasted.

"The big deal was that I don't know him and I didn't want him getting the wrong ideas. Plus you didn't do any of your chores or order dinner like I asked you to."

"I'm sorry," I decided to apologize to try to get off the hook from "talking back" as he later would call it as he punched me or something.

"Next time, ask first."

My dad is strict, maybe because he doesn't like me. No wait, that's an understatement, he hates me. He thinks that my mom left him because of me, that's why she left me with him, she supposedly can't stand me. I wouldn't know, she left before I was a year old. Or maybe he hates me because I dress like a freak. Ha! Like any of it matters.

I have no pictures of my mom, I only know that she was very young when her and my father got married. She didn't finish highschool, she was too busy taking care of a baby, me. She dropped out as a junior. Her parent's disowned her, left her with no where to go other than to marry my father and move in with him. They moved into this house. My father doesn't have the money to move anywhere else, spends it on booze and wasted pink dresses I refuse to wear.

My mothers name is Annabelle, everyone called her Anna or Belle. Sometimes they nicknamed her the liberty bell because of her old fashioned history interest. Her favorite color is red and her favorite food is fried fish and french fries. That's about all I know about her, or at least that's all I've gotten out of my dad.

I went up and went into my closet, hoping my grandmother would entertain my father for a little bit so I can start sketching out the picture while I called Grant.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

An Interesting Catch.

I ran. I fell, knees down, on the ground. I dug out the knife I had hid. Oh the sweet pain.

"Rosalie?" I heard an oh so familiar voice call. "Please wait!" Matt skidded to a stop beside me, his face showed terror. "What- Why?"

"Sometimes physical pain is the only way to get rid of emotional pain." I said through tears.

He grabbed my bloody wrists and licked them. Then kissing each one of the scars they almost dissapeared. I cut to deep for them to dissapear. I wanted it that way, so everyone could see my pain.

"Rosalie," was all he said, he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smelled good, his inner wolf comming out.

He slipped on the slant on a hill we were sitting on and we tumbled backwards rolling. When we finnialy stopped, somehow Matt still landed on top of me, smashing my boobs. Though I didn't complain, I didn't mind having him this close, is that so bad? Thats when reality hit me.

Matt had been moving ever so closer to me, if that was even possible. His fingers were dug in my hair, mine his back. He kissed me, very passionatly, more than I would've thought he had in him. He broke away.

"I'm sorry," he studdered. I kissed him, and he melted. "Please don't leave here baby, I'll die."

"I won't, not even Christian will let me," I recalled. He kissed me. "I want a house."

"That'd be nice." We laughed.

He rolled off of me, helped me up, gave me a hug and said, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to..." I replied, head down.

He lifted my chin, "Now come on, our patrol ends in about a half hour."

We raced through the trees together, looking for humans. The days' events earlier had been slient, very slient. Kelsey was still very sick. The entire pack went and visited her and gave her a flower. Christian didn't look at me once. They had scheduled the patrols the same as yesterdays and I didn't complain.

Of course since I had no reason to. Matt and I have been secretly dating for maybe a few weeks, not sure if its been a month yet. Why should I tell them, we like the privacy and secretness. Plus Christian would kill me.

When the patrol ended, the guys found us and we switched without a word. Sometimes I wish we could break into two different packs, because thats what it felt like. Matt thought we should start building my house today, I agreed. My siblings are torturous and my grandparents still live with us.

Matt had drawn up a plan for my house last night, in his head. He tried to explain it to me but I couldn't picture it so I'll just follow his instructions. It sounded pretty cool though, from what I could capture. The council had given me 40 square feet to work with, 25 would be my house.

We gathered wood and laid out the perimeter, nailed them down with mock nails, and started setting up the standing ones. We got all of the walls up but thats all we had time to do before we had to go switch with Tom, Dick and Harry. We once again switched in slilence. No glances.

Matt and I switched our forms and patroled.

When the time came the guys actually said something, well Evan and Troy did.

"When did you start your house?" Troy asked when Matt and I switched forms.

"Damn, no hello?" Matt wrinkled his nose, putting his around me out of habit, then dropping it as soon as it hit my shoulders.

"Hello," Evan started, "So, when'd you start the house?"

"When does it look like we started it?" Matt asked for me.

"You helped?" Troy asked half laughing.

"No duh!" I butted in, "He designed it Sir Dip Shit."

"Hey Troy, do you know if your dad is finished harvesting the hay yet?" Matt asked.

"Yea, but he said thats there's still some up in the back patch though," Troy replied.

"Good, get off to work now," Matt shooed them.

"Have fun!" Troy shouted before he switched forms.

"We'll have more fun than you can imagine!"

Matt and I walked down to Troys house and asked his dad, who was on break if we could have the hay in the back patch. He said we could, we harvested it in less than ten minutes. We dragged it back to my house and laid it inside. We also gathered and chopped more wood, we were out.

Evan's dad built the roof, since we were not near tall enough for the 40 foot tall roof and didn't want us hanging in the trees above. So he did. My house is half surrounded by trees, it's pretty and convienant. Though I have no clue why it has to be so tall, its the tallest in the village.

"Matt I have no clue what your doing, but I think I'm going to love it," I said while we were nailing boards together to form a door.

"You will," He smiled. "Here hold this here." He said placing the door up aganist the house to measure it. "Perfect."

He twined the door on and we started boarding horizontal walls inside, which took us up to the time to switch shifts again. It was night and took us a while to find the guys. They were in human form crouched over a human. It was a female.

When we walked up Christian said, "She's still alive, she doesn't smell human."

He was right she doesn't, she smelled of something foreign. "She won't talk," Evan relayed to us.

"Hey," I walked up to her, "What's your name?"

She looked at the guys, then looked back to me. I flicked my fingers releasing the guys off of her. Then I said in a flat tone, "Talk."

"My names Brianna," She replied.

"What are you?" She tried to get up, I pushed her down with my foot.

"A human?" She replied uneasily, as if that fact was obvious.

"No, your not."

I crouched down beside her and moved her lips up and examined her teeth, normal. I ran my fingers over them, nothing. I gave her a bodily exam, everything looked ok. I told her to take her clothes off, and she eyed the guys again.

"Christian take the guys down to my house," I said, "Entertain yourself."

"You'll need help," he started but I interruptted.

"Go! I'll be fine, I'm your Beta for a reason."

The guys headed down the mountain, Matt giving me a hug before he left. If the guys hadn't allready figured out were dating, they definatly knew something was up. I turned back to Brianna, she took off her clothes slowly.

"What's that?" I asked when I caught a black mark on her neck. I ran my fingers over it and shivered, without meaning to.

"The mark of a person who should have died, but didn't. it's very rare from where I come from. I was malled by an animal when about a few years ago. I managed to escape and crawl to the road and hitch hike back. I lost a lot of blood but my boyfriend donated so much he passed out," She replied.

"Where was this?" I asked, not wanting to the answer.

"Here, on this very mountain."

"What did this animal look like?"

"Big, very hairy, black, big teeth, looked like a wolf."

"I've never seen any around here," I said trying to get her to think that it was impossible.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know that there was a civilization here, how many are here?"

"None, we live in town, we come here trying to escape our parents. Peaceful." Hoping my lies sounded believable.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"The only town I know thats even close to here is like twenty minutes away, you must really hate your parents."

"We do. Where do you live?"

"About an hour away."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Exploring like everyone else I guess."

"Does your family know your here?"

"No I told them I'd be going gone for a day or two, but not where."

"Oh."

"Yea, my cars down there at the road though."

"What color?"

"Pink!"

"Oh, ok. What if those monsters come back and eat you? Would your family know where to find you?"

"Um no, why?"

"No reason," I knocked her down and crouched over her. I grabbed her head and broke her neck without even changing forms. I ran down past the border line and saw a gigantic thing, pink, sitting on a long road that felt like a stone.

I ran barefoot across it to the "car". I took it in. It had metal sheets on both the front and back of it with black paint on it. I changed forms and ripped them off. I knocked the car into the lake off to the side of the road. I watched it sink.

Switched forms, I grabbed the things I salvaged from the car and the metal sheets. I ran up the mountain to find the guys yelling my name and searching for me on top of the mountain.

"Guys!" I yelled.

"Rosalie!" Evan and Matt hugged me.

"Where were you?" Christian yelled.

"I killed that chick, and she knew way to much dude. She knew about us and had escaped a few years ago because we malled her but left her alive. She had a car, so I got all this from it and pushed it in the lake down there, and-"

"Where's down there?" Troy intterupted me.

"Rude!"

"No it's not, where is down there?" Christian asked.

"By the road, passed the borderline."

"Idiot!" Troy exclaimed.

"Why did you go down there?" Matt asked me.

"Because I didn't want anybody finding her car!" I replied.

"What the hells a car?" Christian asked.

"I don't know, she used it to get here, it's big and stank of something werid, possibly a liquid..."

"Oh well, she's dead and we have supplies, Rosalie, grab her clothes and bag and let's go."

"Rosalie and I have patrol," Matt reminded him.

"True, Rosalie give that stuff to Evan, let's go guys."

They left, I walked up to Brianna and drove a stick through her throat. Matt walked over to me and hugged me.

"You fucking scared me baby," he kissed me.

"Hey lets do a round check, I feel uneasy," I replied.

"Of course."

We switched forms and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Break Through.

"Hey Christian?" Troy asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What do you think happened with that chick?" Troy sat beside me in front of the pond.

I skipped another rock along the top of the water, "I don't know. All that matters is that shes not a threat anymore."

"Do you really believe that Rosalie crossed the border?" Evan perked up from behind us sitting down on the other side of me.

"I don't know anymore, she's hiding to much from me and I don't know what..." I got up. Troy and Evan started to stand but I gave them a glance that told them to stay seated.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked.

"To be alone. It's pretty late you guys should go sleep before next patrol."

I walked away. I went to my house and grabbed some clothes and headed up to the private pond in the cave. I knocked but no one answered, so I entered placing my things a few feet away from the pond before stripping. I dove face first into the pond, the cold water slapping me.

Though I didn't mind, I just wanted something to occupy my mind. I laid back and relaxed, but realized a few seconds later that was a bad mistake. The seasons were changing and it was very cold out, so along with the chilled temperatures of the air, the pond was freezing. I washed as much gunk off of me as possible then retrieved my towel.

Shivering I dried off, placing clean clothes on. I walked back to my house, I had a visitor. It was my father with wood for my fireplace, he claimed he was out earlier chopping wood for his house and chopped me a few logs. I thanked him and he left. I drug the gigantic logs in and placed one in my fireplace, along with some shredded wood and little twigs.

I grabbed stones and started to rub them together to make sparks for the fire. It caught a few mintues later and soon I had a nice little fire going. I grabbed some blankets and curled up in my hay bed. My mother insisted a cotton stuffed sack but I'd rather sleep on hay, cotton is just too fluffy for me.

I started slowly drifting off to sleep. But without fail someone woke me up. It was Troy and Evan. I invited them in and we gathered in front of the fireplace on a few cotton sacks that my mother insisted I had since I didn't haven a cotton bed.

"What's up?" I yawned, curious why they were bothering me at this hour.

"We just wanted to chill," Evan said, though something about the way he said it made me believe that, that wasn't the reason that they were here.

"Sure thing, but here's the thing, I want to sleep, and you guy's should to." I said standing up to dismiss them.

"I think we should reschedule the patrols," Troy spit out, "I mean seriously, we're seperated, and you know that there's something going on between Rosalie and Matt, so it's just in the right mind of someone to wonder whether or not their actually guarding us."

"I haven't thought about it," I said, still standing, "Rosalie just proposed to leave this tribe forever, and have someone replace her. If there was something going on between her and Matt she wouldn't have proposed anything like that. She would have stayed."

"But she knew you wouldn't let her go! And why did Matt cry after lessons yesterday? He cringes at the thought of water falling from his eyes!" Evan yelled at me.

"Well she looked pretty convincing at council and after if she really didn't want to leave." I tried to hold in my anger.

"So you seen her after council?" Troy asked. "What was all that about? Are you hiding something from us?"

"Get out!" I yelled pulling them up and pushing them out the door, "Leave me alone!"

I slammed the door, though they knocked again.

"What?" I asked through the closed door.

"What about the patrols?" Troy asked in reply trying to open the door but I kept it closed with my foot.

"We'll talk about it after lessons tomorow like we always do," I replied.

I started to move away from the door when I heard Troy mumble dick. I turned around, opened the door, and grabbed the back of Troy's shirt. I turned him around, almost punching him in the face. Coaxing myself out of slitting Troy's throat, I turned back inside and closed the door.

I pulled the covers over my head and fell asleep immediatly.

I awoke, the sun creeping in through the only window in the house. Wait, it was morning! Why didn't the guys come and get me for my shift? What the hell?

I shot up, throwing the blankets, and a few pieces of hay, off of me, I changed into other clothes. I put out the remaining embers of the fire with my foot and left. Judging by the sun the last shift should be over and lessons should be starting in about ten minutes. I headed over to the school house.

I saw Rosalie passed out on the bench in front of the schoolhouse, head resting on Matts lap, who was sitting on the end of the bench with her. Evan and Troy were sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of them. Matt was smiling and I could tell by the motions of Troy and Evan they were laughing. I approached them.

"Hey, why the hell didn't you wake me up for my shift?" I asked, quite pleasantly I thought.

Troy and Evan turned around and Troy said, "We tried to man, but you wouldn't wake up. Rosalie said to forget you and she'd just do the shift."

"Did you not try to talk her out of it?" I said a little more harshly.

"Of course," Evan said.

"Does she not know that doing back to back shifts is risky and dangerous. Let alone tiring and unhealthy," I said even more harshly.

"Yes I do know that!" Rosalie sat up, "This is what I was talking about the other day when I said I was ignored. You go and ask dumb and dickhead and forget asking the person that made the actual decision! Oh, and you can add stop treating me like a fucking child too!"

She got up, transformed and ran off. Matt twitched as if to get up, but then thought better of it and remained seated. I took Rosalie's seat and Mr. Kerbeck walked up. He asked if we had seen Rosalie, and Troy replied, "Yea, she just ran off." He walked into the school house and the mothers started comming and dropping the little ones off.

After they all had been dropped off we saw no sign of Rosalie, so we went inside. We all sat at one table and Mr. Kerbeck started the lesson. Rosalie didn't show. Matt's eyes kept sneaking peeks at the door, and so did mine.

If she didn't want me to overreact then why did she do it? I didn't mean to upset her that much but she upset me. Where would she go anyways? She wouldn't try to leave would she, but she had allready passed the border once...

"Mr. Kerbeck?" I straightened up, "May I be excused?"

He looked at me with a questioning look but thought better about asking me anything when I flashed him my teeth. He gave me a curt nod, I stood up and left without looking at my pack. I switched forms as soon as I left and searched my mind for Rosalies position. She was on the high south mountain, I ran in that direction.

I found her swishing her index finger slowly through a puddle. I switched forms. If she knew I was there she didn't agknologe my existence. About that time she softly asked without moving a muscle, "What do you want?"

"You know, your hard to sneak up on," my lips twitched as in to form a smile, but fell into a frown.

"I'm not in a humorous mood, why did you come here?"

"To find you, look I'm sorry."

"I don't want a pity party, especially not you. Leave."

I walked over and sat down beside her. She looked up at me, then looked back down, her blonde hair falling and hiding her face from my view. I wiped my dark brown hair from where it always falls perfectly to hide my right eye. Rosalie always joked about me not having a forehead or right eye and always tried to look suprised when they were unhidden. I sighed.

We sat there like that for a few minutes before I leaned into her, a tear escaping my eye. She didn't move. Instead she said, "Christian, why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you..." I replied removing my head from her arm.

"Yes you do! You barely joke around anymore, like everything has to be serious. You barely talk to me, unless you have to, you act like your disgusted everytime something involves me... It's tearing everything up, theres no denying it Christian..."

"Look," I pulled her face up to look at me, moving the hair, revealing her face, "I don't hate you."

"Then why?"

"I don't know..."

"Yes you do!"

"Trust me, I've been trying to find out..."

"No you just don't want to admit your feelings!"

"Then if your so smart, what do I feel?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. I love Matt and I couldn't give a chickens shit about you."

She got up and left me sitting there, mouth open wide. I am so confused... If she told the truth and something is going on between her and Matt then why would she want to transfer and risk so much? Matt would never let her leave if he truely liked her.

And what was this about love? How long have them two liked each other? How did I not see it? I'm alpha, they shouldn't keep this type of thing from me...

I thought I could trust her, I thought I could trust him... But that just goes to show that you can't trust anyone, even your Beta. A rush a emotions swirled inside me, I couldn't tell one from another... I picked up a rock and threw it in the puddle, splashing water everywhere.

I felt like I was slapped in the face, and I would've rather have tooken that then the information I just recieved. Do I still like Rosalie? Of course not. Thats why I broke up with her.

I broke up with her beacause I thought our friendship was stronger, but I guess not. I broke up with her beacause I had lost feelings for her, but right now I have to many feeling and that mangled up inside of me. I broke up with her beacause she wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility of being a female Alpha beside me, but some days I feel like she's more Alpha than I am. To tell you the truth I don't know why I broke up with her, and I really don't know why I even dated her in the first place.

I flashed back to a sunny day when Rosalie and I were dating. We were running through the woods, in human form. She had tripped over a stump and laid on the ground, blood speeing through a cut on her forehead. I had walked up to her, concerned of course, and sat beside her.

I licked her wound and she tackled me, placing her lips on mine laughing. I laughed too, seeing her all giddy always made me smile. Even when I was depressed she'd always be there to make me feel better. Like the time I had gotten really sick, though not as sick as Kelsey is now, Rosalie had come over, cleaned my house, cooked me food, knitted me a blanket. Then her and I cuddled in that blanket for at least a month more before we broke up.

But even when times are similar to those now Rosalie is never around, not that I want her around either. Usually she's the reason I get depressed. She's the reason that the pack is falling apart, she's the reason Matt is turning aganist me, will not listen to me. It makes me so mad. I am Alpha. Rosalie is Beta.

It will always be that way, as long as I'm alive. We're supposed to respect our elders, but I could take on all of them, plus our parents. I can take bullets as long as they dont penetrate my head or heart. Rosalie will never be Alpha.

I got up and went straight to my house. The entire pack minus Kelsey was standing outside it. Matt looked a little angry, his arm wrapped around Rosalie, his hand on her waist. Troy and Evan looked like they just got slapped in the face by a trespasser.

I walked up to them, ignored them and started to open my door. Troy cleared his throat. Damn. I turned around.

"Ok, you talk about being Alpha," Matt started, "And you ignore your pack?"

I stood there with a disgusted look on my face.

"What the fuck's wrong with you man?" Evan asked.

"Absolutely everything!" I shouted.

"Like what?" Troy asked, not being a douche about it for once.

"Look, I'm just fed up ok?"

"Listen! No one is as much as upset as you are. So it's all you, are you jealous of Matt and Rosalie or something? Because it sounded like you have missed her company according to what just happened up there in those woods. What are you playing at?"

"Well, maybe I miss being comforted! Maybe I do miss someone making me food and taking care of me!" I started. "You guys still have your families for that, I'm always alone. Does it mean that I still like Rosalie, absolutely not. Does it mean I miss what she did for me, sure. Am I fed up with the bull shit you guys keep bugging me about, of course!

"Am I feeling lost now that I can't share my secrets anymore with my Beta? Yes. Do I wonder what my pack is keeping from me every second of the day? Yes. Am I wondering constantly who I can trust? Yes. So don't tell me I'm overreacting when I can't act like myself anymore!"

Finishing the statement I went inside and curled up on my hay and went to sleep.

When they woke me up I have no clue, they just told me to get on patrol. Rosalie needed to sleep, she had done four shifts back to back and the guys wouldn't allow her to do anymore. Usually I would've been pissed if she had even done a back to back shift, like I was ealier but right now I really didn't give a shit. I wanted my life back.

I trudged out in the stormy dark weather, change forms and took a drink from a puddle, wiping the sleep from my eyes. Troy was doing the patrol with me, and from his thoughts I found out that Matt had went with Rosalie to make sure she slept, that Evan had went to spend sometime with Kelsey, and that none of them were talking to me. They aren't happy with me when I keep my thoughts to myself but hate me when I tell them, them. It's ridiculous.

I took off running looking for trespassers, snapping a rabbits neck along the way.


End file.
